


A Parent's Predicament

by MiniTeddyBear



Category: The Badminton play of Ayano Hanesaki, はねバド! | Hanebado! (Anime)
Genre: AU, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTeddyBear/pseuds/MiniTeddyBear
Summary: Parents are sometimes forced to make incredibly difficult decisions.But they're always in their children's best interest... right?





	A Parent's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt at trying to redeem Ayano's mother. (Inspired by episode 5 with extracts from the manga)

” One more time! Please, just one more mom!” a squeaky voice cried out.

  
“Nope. We already agreed that we would finish practice once you missed.” came her mother’s reply. “We can continue again tomorrow.”

  
‘Honestly, that girl has way too much energy’ Uchika mused with a hint of pride. ‘She must have gotten it from me.’

  
They had been at it for hours again now. Her breath was labored as a layer of sweat covered her whole body.

  
On the court she was considered a tenacious, well more like infuriating, opponent due to her impressive stamina and physical endurance which she firmly took pride in- she wasn’t a ten-time national champion just for her good looks after all.

  
Yet despite the difference in age and experience, it seemed as if her daughter was able to keep on playing forever. Oh, youth. It must be nice to be young, not that she considered herself ‘that’ old.

  
“No way! Come on! Say that it didn’t count!” Ayano begged.

  
‘Sometimes I think I spoil her too much for her own good.’

  
With a sigh and a stern voice, she faced her daughter and told her,

  
“When you’re good enough, Ayano, I’ll play with you anytime.”

  
Ignoring her daughter’s protests, she turned around to make her way out. Her daughter’s outright stubbornness was only apparent when it came to practice, a stark contrast to her usually timid and reserved personality.

  
It made it difficult for her to accept loss which Uchika found troubling. Winning and losing was an aspect in all sports that should be established early on, and Ayano still needed to learn that.

  
In the end, she was still her daughter regardless. Had she been too hard on her, Uchika wondered. Was it wrong to force her daughter into the sport that she spent her entire life towards? The unanswered doubts weighed heavily on her mind when they arrived home that night.

  
Her child’s early interest in badminton had made Uchika overjoyed when she first introduced Ayano to the competitive sport. It was adorable the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she learned how to hit properly.

  
The badminton class she started a few years ago turned out to be a great learning experience for the young athlete. She was always enthusiastic during practice whether they were playing or simply running drills and exercises. It was an endearing sight for the equally passionate mother.

  
Noticing her aptitude at the young age of two, the mother turned mentor wasted no time in training the tiny mass of limitless energy. Teaching her the ropes and imparting all her knowledge and fixing the small faults whenever they came up.

  
The new problems that entailed with her being a national champion concerned her as Ayano became better and steadily progressed. Uchika was torn between wanting her daughter to make her own decisions and encouraging her to be the best at badminton. It wasn’t an easy situation for most parents either.

  
On one side, she wanted her daughter to follow her dreams and pursue her goal, yet she also wanted to ensure her success in their respective fields. In this case, badminton which was made all the more complicated due to her background.

  
Was she inadvertently forcing Ayano into playing due to her own influence?

  
Her daughter’s elation every time she returned the shuttle, her infectious smile and her undeniable dedication to the sport said otherwise.

  
‘If I were to train her properly as a coach, would she lose interest? What if I put too many expectations on her? What if she feels too much pressure and starts hating me???’

  
Endless questions and uncertainties plagued her thoughts.

  
‘I just want her to be happy and support her any way I can. Perhaps I shouldn’t interfere then?’ she pondered.

  
She fondly recalled a heart-warming memory when they were walking home after practice.

  
“Ayano, do you like playing badminton?”

  
With a genuine grin, she answered, “I love it!”.

  
The response filled her with relief and delight.

  
“If you love it, then I’m sure you’ll become great at it”.

  
That was what she told her.

  
Deep down, Uchika wanted nothing more than for her little prodigy to follow in her footsteps and become immersed in the sport that she had come to fall in love with. Perpetually, she debated if her presence was more of a hindrance than guidance in Ayano’s development.

  
For her daughter to grow, she needed to disassociate the side of her which was the doting mother from the other side that was the professional athlete and instructor.

  
There was a specific reason why students weren’t allowed to attend classes where the teacher was a relative due to fairness, being impartial and not favoring a single person over the entire class. Although slightly different in sports, it’s not uncommon for parent’s themselves, especially retired athletes, to push and motivate their children who want to live up to their name.

  
That was what worried her.

  
She was afraid of placing a monumental burden that she wasn’t sure her daughter could carry.

  
‘Maybe it’s for the best…’

* * *

Ayano’s match against Serigaya was soon approaching.

  
Ever since the news came out, she had been constantly anticipating the encounter with her potential rival. Competition was an essential part of growing and it would be interesting to see how she fared against someone who could match her.

  
There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that her daughter was exceptionally talented as well as hard-working, and that wasn’t the doting mother part of her making that claim. Her objective thoughts on Ayano’s playstyle were nothing but positive- okay, maybe she was slightly biased, sue her.

  
The refined instincts and technique obtained by practicing with the best player in the nation day in and day out since early childhood was showing. To prepare for the fateful day, Uchika had indulged the young badminton player while giving out tips and advice every so often. She wanted her to have all the assets she needed but winning would be entirely up to her.

  
By the time Ayano had entered middle school she immediately joined the badminton club for obvious reasons. While Uchika didn’t deem it necessary since she doubted that anyone in her daughter’s age group could even make her sweat to be frank- she wasn’t a successful badminton player if she couldn’t even train her disciples correctly.

  
Ayano’s astounding abilities and the lack of competition in her school resulted in her being ostracized, something her mother should have predicted would happen. It became so bad that she didn’t even want to play or go to practice! A few phone calls with the other parents quickly solved that headache.

  
After that particular incident, she became warier of her daughter’s wellbeing.

  
However, being a member of the club came with certain privileges, one such being able to compete on a regional level, which offered a tougher challenge leading to her meeting with a certain Kaoruko Serigaya.

  
The two had gotten acquainted soon enough although Ayano was a bit overwhelmed by the self-entitled nature of the pink haired girl…

  
The day had finally come and Uchika herself would be judging the match. No way in hell was she missing her daughter’s first real match.

  
Something was wrong though as she saw both girls coming out from the equipment room looking worse for wear. Their faces were flushed, and they were sweating profusely. She knew that Serigaya girl was trouble…

  
It was far too late to delay the inevitable game, so without further ado, the match promptly began.

  
A few points into the game and it was in Ayano’s favor. She seemed physically better off than her foe although her health was deteriorating every minute as her body strained and protested. Her movements became slow and sluggish. It looked like they would both pass out any moment.

  
During the interval both parties were worn out, panting heavily. Serigaya had reduced the gap and appeared to be keeping up. The victor would soon be decided. While Uchika was impressed with how her daughter was performing, even in her condition, it was nowhere near her best.

  
Minutes went by, rally after rally, point after point.

  
Serigaya had gained the lead in the end. Either due to sheer determination or spite towards her opponent, no one could tell.

  
It was match point.

  
Ayano was visibly distressed by the change of events. Her body could have given out any moment.

  
‘Just a little while longer honey, you can do it’ she cheered internally.

  
Unaware of anything else but her opponent and the shuttle, Ayano forced herself through her own willpower to return and clear the relentless onslaught of smashes. Her arms felt like lead and she was pretty sure she had a fever. It was unbearably hot yet the sweat did little to cool her burning body.

  
In a lapse of judgment, she fumbled, offering a perfect opportunity for the twin-tailed girl.

  
“TAKE THIS!”

  
Unable to reach it in time, Ayano collapsed on the court. Nose runny and eyes brimming with tears.

  
“It’s my win!” Serigaya exclaimed. “It was an even match and I won it! And you lose!”

  
With those last words echoing in her mind, Ayano closed her eyes.

* * *

They were back at home, in Ayano’s room. Her maternal instincts kicked in as she wasted no time in treating her ill daughter.

  
“How are you feeling Ayano? Your fever’s mostly down.”

  
“Mom… I…”

  
Her hesitant tone made Uchika on guard. She rarely had trouble expressing herself when they were alone with each other. Was her sickness more serious than she thought?

 

  
“I… didn’t lose okay?” ‘Huh?’  
“I always win. But Kaoruko got me sick, so I was weak during the match. So, I would have won! I didn’t lose, alright?” her eyes were wet as she avoided her mother’s gaze.

  
Uchika’s mind was racing at the implications of her daughter’s statement. She was sick and all she could think about was convincing her that she didn’t lose? Her refusal to accept the outcome of the match spoke volumes of her outlook on the sport and how much she valued the opinion of her mother.

  
This all but confirmed her suspicions about her negative impact on Ayano. She was frustrated that her daughter failed to see past that there was more to badminton than simply winning. But more than anything else, she was furious with herself for letting it happen.

  
There was no other way now.

  
After tucking her in bed, Uchika rose up to leave. As if sensing her mother’s confliction, Ayano called out to her in a panicked voice.

  
The frightened voice almost made her stop right then and there. But she knew that she had to do this. ‘It’s for her own good’

  
“Don’t go…”

  
Her hand was about to close the door. She had never heard her daughter sound so sad, not even when she was bullied. It tugged at her heart. The next few steps felt like walking in mud. Each becoming heavier than the last.

  
The thud of the door indicated it had closed. She made it.

  
A hand immediately covered her mouth to hold back any noise she might have made. The realization of what she was about to do hit her like a train. She stood there for what felt like an eternity in the corridor, trying to compose herself.

  
‘I’m sorry’ she apologized.

  
An hour later she was at the airport, about to take the next flight to Denmark.

  
Leaving her was one of the most painful decisions Uchika has ever made in her entire life. Even now she was contemplating on going back. But this was necessary, or so she thought.

  
‘You need to learn how to cope with loss’ she reasoned. ‘And you won’t be able to do that if I’m there.’

  
In an attempt to divert her thoughts to something else, another girl came to her mind. With lush blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and foreign origin. She suddenly had an epiphany.

  
‘If I can’t teach you, then maybe she can…’

  
A voice announced the departure for the next flight. Wordlessly, Uchika grabbed her luggage and climbed onboard.


End file.
